


Dancing Through Life

by hjefford007



Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Disney References, F/F, Family Fluff, First Dance, Fluff, Parenthood, Pregnant Waverly Earp, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjefford007/pseuds/hjefford007
Summary: A collection of moments of Wayhaught's relationship and life together as a couple.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611448
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. First Dates are Intense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's been ages since I've posted! Everything has been crazy as I'm sure it is for everyone! 
> 
> I will try and update this piece daily, but failing that, every other day. 
> 
> I hope you're all keeping safe and well.
> 
> Enjoy :)

And Nicole Haught said she couldn’t dance. But pressed up against her, both sweaty in the stale air of the club, Waverly thought otherwise.

This was their first proper date, out of Purgatory and away from all the stress and danger of hunting the Revenants daily. Nicole insisted they go above and beyond, dressing up for their night out. The Officer was wearing a burgundy, button-up shirt, tucked into tight, faded, blue jeans and matching burgundy, high-top converse. Waverly, well Waverly looked absolutely stunning according to Nicole. She was in a simple black dress that clung in all the right places and was clearly doing things to her girlfriend. It made Waverly feel incredibly powerful, having Nicole look at her like that.

Right now, they were in the middle of the dance floor at some lesbian bar in the city. Nicole had her hands resting on Waverly’s hips, gently pulling the younger woman’s back flush to her front. Waverly had one had intertwined with her girlfriend’s, and the other was tangled in her fiery red curls. Their hips were moving in sync, rolling to the beat of the music.

“Babe, I’m just going to go to the bathroom.” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s ear as she turned and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes later, Waverly walked through the bathroom stall door, smoothing out her dress. She quickly washed her hands, drying them on paper towels. Leaning on the edge of the sink and looking at herself in the dirty mirror, Waverly let out a huff of air, through puffed out cheeks.

_“This date is going so well; I can’t mess this up. God, I like her so much. This is the most intense first date I’ve been on, well the only first date since Champ…”_

“Ughhh” Waverly let out another huff of air, running her hand through her hair.

“ _Come on Earp, get back out there to your girl. You’ve got this!”_

Waverly headed out of the bathroom and started making her way through the mass of sweaty bodies on the dance floor, looking for Nicole. She stopped in place when her eyes found her redheaded girlfriend and a tanned woman, with dark cropped hair dancing together. As the song changed to a slow, lovey-dovey one, she watched as the woman slung her arms around Nicole’s neck and tried to press herself against the redhead. Waverly’s heart jumped into her throat.

_“This is over before it’s even had a chance to begin.”_

The young brunette started to turn around when Nicole’s chocolate brown, shocked eyes met her hazel, nervous ones. Her girlfriend successfully pushed the woman’s arms off her and took long strides across the dance floor. As Nicole reached Waverly, she took her hand and twirled her under her arm, taking Waverly by surprise, before pulling her in by the waist for a passionate kiss.

As she felt Nicole draw back for air, Waverly kept her eyes closed, just living in the moment. When her eyes finally fluttered open, she was met with a blissful smile plastered on her girlfriend’s face.

“What was that for Nic?” Waverly asked, still flying high.

“Just wanted the world, especially _some_ people, to know that I was _taken_ ” she emphasised with a nod back at the woman, who Waverly could see was now scowling at them from across the club. “And taken by the most beautiful girl here.”

Waverly playfully shoved Nicole back a little at her affection. The redhead responded with a chuckle, drawing the younger woman in to her chest and pressing a long kiss to her temple.

The couple continued to sway and dance to the song and all the songs that followed. They danced the night away, forgetting about everyone and everything else; feeling as though they were the only two in the world. Nicole even danced to the cheesiest throwback songs, making a fool of herself, but Waverly absolutely loved it, laughing along to her girlfriend’s awful moves. She never felt happier than in this very moment.

As the main lights of the club came on, Nicole took Waverly’s hand, leading her towards the exit. The brunette pulled the Officer back slightly and, raising up on her toes, whispered in her ear:

“I don’t want the night to end just yet… Take me home Nic?”

Waverly giggled at Nicole’s shocked expression and pressed a kiss on her cheek, before grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the bar and towards the taxi stand.

Nicole Haught could definitely dance.

And she could definitely dance with Waverly whenever she wanted.


	2. Wedding Night Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nicole looked absolutely gorgeous, standing, leaning against the bar, her bright red hair looking even more vibrant in contrast to her pure white pantsuit."
> 
> Wayhaught Wedding Reception!

Nicole looked absolutely gorgeous, standing, leaning against the bar, her bright red hair looking even more vibrant in contrast to her pure white pantsuit. She was sipping her champagne, chatting away with Nedley, occasionally flashing that cocky smirk Waverly’s way.

“Go.” Waverly was snapped out of her daze by the sound of Chrissy’s voice.

“What?”

“Go! Go talk to your wife! Dance with her, make out with her!”

“Chrissy!” Waverly playfully shoved her best friend on the shoulder.

Chrissy laughed. “Seriously though Wave, go spend time with her. But you better save at least a few dances for me.”

“Oh, you know it Chris.” Waverly called over her shoulder as she made her way off the dance floor, intent on dragging her wife (jeez, she was still getting used to calling Nicole her wife! Finally!) straight back on it.

“Hey Randy”, Waverly announced her presence to the pair. “I was wondering if I could borrow Nicole for a little bit.”

“Yes of course, Waverly dear. You two enjoy your night now.” Randy pulled the newlyweds into a hug. The retired Sheriff had become far more openly affectionate since Nicole asked him, weeks ago, to be the one to walk her down the aisle, earlier on that day.

After pulling out of the hug, Waverly grabbed her wife’s hand, towing her back to the dance floor with a bright smile covering her face.

“I know I’ve probably already said this, today’s been a bit of a blur to be honest. But you look absolutely stunning Wave.” Nicole took both of Waverly’s hands, looking her up and down before twirling her around.

Waverly looked down at her flowing white gown with pride.

o – X – o

When her, and her bridesmaids (and man!) Wynonna, Chrissy and Jeremy, had gone shopping for the wedding, they had traipsed around so many stores. Just when they were about to give up, Chrissy pointed out a little store, hidden away.

They had some beautiful purple dresses that Wynonna and Chrissy eventually agreed on. They both looked stunning. The clerk even managed to find a purple and white check shirt with a matching royal purple tie, that would fantastic with Jeremy’s grey suit.

Whilst the three of them were getting back changed again, Waverly spotted a dress tucked away, in the corner of the store. Once the clerk had gotten it down for her, the bride-to-be instantly knew that this dress was the one. Waverly quickly tried it on and upon walking out of the fitting room, her bridal party fell silent.

The white lace dress was flowing and came down to her ankles; it was a low-cut V-neck with mesh covering her bare chest, but still not leaving much to the imagination. It had kimono sleeves that came to her elbows and a thin, pale purple belt made of ribbon wrapped around her waist.

She stood on the small podium in the centre and twirled around, in a circle.

“What do you guys think?”

“Babygirl you look…”

“Wave! Oh my god! This is it! This is the one!”

“Amazing! Fantastic! Perfect!”

Wynonna, Chrissy and Jeremy all spoke over one another. Waverly smiled and laughed giddily, stepping down from the podium and enveloping them all in a hug.

“I think I found it,” Waverly gazed at herself in the mirror once again, “yes. This is it. The perfect dress.”

o – X – o

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Haught” Waverly met her wife’s loving eyes once again, coming out of the memory.

“Hey, you’re a Haught now too, Wave,” Nicole placed an amorous kiss to her wife’s lips and pulling her close to her chest. “So, don’t you forget that, Mrs Haught.” The Sheriff dragged out the new name, making Waverly swoon.

Over Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly saw Chrissy talking to the DJ they’d hired for the reception. The young brunette was about to go stop her best friend when she heard the song that had been selected.

“Nic…”

“What baby?”

“I thought we said we weren’t doing a ‘first dance’” Waverly was confused at the song playing. It was the first song Nicole had ever played for her, when Waverly found out she could play the guitar too. It was a beautiful, special moment and of course Nicole wanted this song at their wedding.

“We aren’t baby, not really. Not properly anyway.”

Nicole opened her arms again and drew Waverly to her chest once again. The younger woman gladly settled into them, resting her head on the redhead’s shoulder.

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in”_ Nicole started softly singing along in Waverly’s ear. So softly that no-one else could hear.

_“But I can’t help falling in love with you…”_

The couple rocked and swayed gently around the dance floor, wrapped up in each other’s arms, whilst Nicole continued singing, adoringly, to Waverly.

As the song was coming to an end, Nicole pulled back from the embrace slightly, so that she was able to look Waverly in the eye.

“I love you so much, Waverly Haught.”

“And I love you so much too, Nicole Haught.”

The newlyweds shared a loving, passionate kiss as the whole of the wedding party erupted into applause. The pair looked around at their friends and family, all together, celebrating their love and they couldn’t be any luckier.

“I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE!” Wynonna came skidding on to the floor, breaking up the couple as the new song came on. Waverly and Nicole burst in to laughter. She certainly knew how to interrupt a ‘Wayhaught’ moment!

They spent the rest of the party, surrounded by those that were most important to them, having the most amazing evening, filled with love, whisky and dancing!


	3. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Soft cries rang through the baby monitor, rousing Waverly from her sleep."
> 
> Baby Winter!

Soft cries rang through the baby monitor, rousing Waverly from her sleep.

“It’s okay, beautiful. I’ll get her.” Waverly felt her wife press a kiss to her cheek as she went to check on their 3-month-old daughter. The younger woman was very grateful, settling back into the pile of blankets and falling back asleep.

A little while later, Waverly woke to a cold bed, seeing about forty-five minutes had passed and Nicole was still not back. The young brunette slipped out from under the covers to go and check on her wife, wanting to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep in the nursery again. Padding down the hallway, Waverly could hear her wife gently humming.

Waverly turned the corner into the nursery and, as she leant against the door frame, she saw her gorgeous wife with their daughter bundled in her arms, swaying and twirling around the room.

_“You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray…”_

“I thought I was your sunshine” Waverly called out as she walked towards her two loves.

“Oh no baby, Winter is the sunshine. You’re like the stars, always there glowing but particularly bright in the darkest times. You are like all the flowers, brightening up my every day with your beauty and colour and blossoming again and again, even after the harshest winters. You are like the ocean; pretty on the surface but when you dive down deep, you’ll see the beauty most never get to.” Nicole turned to face Waverly, a wide smile plastered on her face and her loving brown eyes shining.

“Wow, Nic… where did all that come from?!” Waverly was surprised with her wife’s sudden declaration, not that she was complaining.

“Well”, Nicole started, looking down at her wide-awake daughter, “I’ve had a lot of time to think, with this one just not falling asleep. I was thinking about how lucky I am. You are the most incredible mom to Winter, obviously the most amazing wife that I am honoured to call mine and I am so thankful that you have given me this life. I would never have imagined it when I first came into Purgatory all those years ago, but baby, you have turned all of my expectations upside down. I love you and Winter and everything that comes with it.”

Waverly swiped at the stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks. “Who knew you’d be so sentimental at 3 in the morning?”

“I also, think I might be a smidge hysterical!”

Letting out a slight chuckle, Waverly steps closer to her wife and baby and wrapped her arms around the pair. “You two are my entire world too, I love you so much.” The brunette kissed her daughter on the head, then pressed another to her wife’s cheek.

_“You are my sunshine…”_

With the warmth from her moms, the three of them swaying around the little bedroom and after her Momma had sung another couple of rounds of her lullaby, Winter fell back asleep. The two women settled her into her crib and the younger took the redhead’s hand, leading her to their bedroom.

As they lay there, cuddled up, Waverly asked Nicole, “so if Winter’s the sunshine, and I’m the stars, all the flowers and the ocean...”

Nicole chuckled as she nodded along.

“What does that make you?”

“Well Waves, obviously, I’m the pot of gold at the end of your rainbow.”

Waverly burst into giggles, shaking her head she snuggled more into her wife, kissing her hard on the lips.

“I love you so much, Nic, my pot of gold.”

“And I love you, my stars.”


	4. Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was 8pm on a Friday night and Waverly was just wearily walking through the front door, exhausted from her long day of teaching at the university in the city.”
> 
> Wayhaught dance party with toddler Winter :D

It was 8pm on a Friday night and Waverly was just wearily walking through the front door, exhausted from her long day of teaching at the university in the city. After ridding herself of her bag, coat and shoes at the door, Waverly headed through the house in search of her family. Walking through the kitchen, quickly stopping to pour herself a glass of wine, she heard music and laughter coming from the living room. The beautiful sound of her wife and daughter singing along to The Little Mermaid, if she wasn’t mistaken; Winter’s favourite film.

Waverly stopped in the doorway, sipping her wine and eyeing up her wife in hideous tight red pants from an old Christmas costume and Waverly’s own over-sized red sweater. Nicole was side-stepping around the room, with bent legs and her arms up, her hands making a pinching motion, trying her best to imitate a crab. She was chasing a hyperactive 3-year-old Winter, who herself was dressed in her Ariel costume: a beautiful purple and turquoise dress with a fish-tail bottom, making her look like a tiny, adorable mermaid.

_That’s why it’s hotter under the water_

_Yeah, we in luck here, down in the muck here_

_Under the sea!!!!_

Nicole and Winter were scream-singing the lyrics as the song came to an end.

“Whoop! Whoop!” Waverly cheered from her spectator spot, as the two redheads finished.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Winter ran as fast as her little legs (and the fish-tail dress!) could carry her, and leapt into Waverly’s arms.

“Hey baby!” Waverly scooped up the little girl in her arms and squeezed her tight.

“Mommy, I Ariel.” Winter proudly stated, looking down at her costume.

“I see that baby, you look amazing! And your beautiful red hair, are you sure you’re not actually Ariel?!”

“Yeah, Momma said I Ariel, and she Sebassten, cos she all red!” Winter exclaimed excitedly, pointing at her other mother.

“Sebastian the Crab at your service” Nicole made her way towards the pair, bowing and showing off her makeshift costume, “Hey babe, how was work?”

“Hey Nic. Oh work was fine, just long as always” Waverly pressed a kiss to her wife’s lips, before giving her a light slap on the cheek. “Sebastian’s a lobster, numpty!”

“Momma numpty!” Winter chimed in, trying to reach for Nicole to copy her Mommy in slapping her.

“No no, Winnie, no. Mommy said a naughty word. You don’t say that okay?” Waverly quickly chided, taking Winter’s hand. The little girl nodded slowly, cuddling in to Waverly, with a yawn. “What you doing still awake huh? It’s way past your bedtime, Miss Winter.”

“Oh babe, I’m so sorry, I tried to put her to bed, like, an hour ago, but she really wanted to see you before she went to sleep. Then I thought, let’s put on The Little Mermaid and calm her down a bit. But, err, well clearly that didn’t work! We just got carried away… I’m sorry babe” Nicole explained their toddler’s late-night antics.

“Nicky, it’s okay, really! I love seeing my baby before she goes to sleep.” Waverly reassured her wife, giving her a beautiful smile. “How about one more dance Winnie, with Momma and Mommy?!”

“Yay! Ariel again again again!” Winter chanted in excitement. She ran back towards the television, and grabbed the remote, trying to figure out which buttons to press.

“Hopefully this will wear her out and she’ll go straight to sleep. I am sorry Wave, I know you wanted to a have a lovely relaxing evening” Nicole tried apologising again, for not getting Winter into bed on time.

“Hey, Nic, it’s honestly alright, seriously! Plus, it’s the weekend tomorrow and we have nothing to do, allllll day.” Waverly cuddled up into her wife.

“Momma help!”

“Coming Win!” the Sheriff rolled her eyes with a laugh and gave her wife a kiss on the forehead, before heading over to her daughter.

_Ariel, listen to me…_

The Jamaican sounding crab, lobster, whatever, rang through the television screen and the little redhead immediately started running round the living room. She grabbed both her mothers’ hands, pulling them together, to dance with her.

The young family spent the next few minutes dancing and scream-singing along to the Disney movie. Once the song had ended, Winter collapsed onto the couch, thoroughly exhausted. Before Nicole had even managed to switch the television off, Winter was fast asleep, snoring lightly. Nicole scooped her up and the trio made their way up the stairs, towards Winter’s bedroom.

Settling their daughter into her bed, Waverly and Nicole both placed a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in, tight.

“I love you, Nic.”

“I love you so much Wave. Let’s go get you something to eat.” Nicole led her wife back downstairs.

“What do you think about pizza baby?” Waverly suggested hopefully.

Nicole, already picking up the phone, replied: “You read my mind, beautiful.”


	5. You Are Extraordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waverly found herself, leaning over the kitchen sink, cold, exhausted and in immense back pain, at 2am on a winter’s Monday morning."
> 
> Waverly 6-months pregnant with the baby boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this little collection of one shots, centred around the couples dancing adventures throughout their relationship and life. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last instalment :)

Waverly found herself, leaning over the kitchen sink, cold, exhausted and in immense back pain, at 2am on a winter’s Monday morning. What a start to the week. She was waiting for the kettle to boil so she could fill her hot water bottle, to help with the uncomfortable pain and sipping a glass of cool water, holding it in a vice grip.

_You boys, jeez, you’re both moving around so much! You’re making mommy’s back hurt like crazy._

Taking a deep breath, the brunette pushed herself off the sink and headed over to the kettle. Picking up the hot water bottle, she attempted to pour the boiling water but lost her grip, sending the rubber bottle flying and scorching water all over the kitchen floor, as well as her feet.

The brunette dropped to the floor with a sharp gasp, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, as she screwed them shut in pain. Waverly blinded reached out for a kitchen towel to wipe up the burning liquid, letting out small whimpers when the water soaked through to her hand.

_How can this get any worse?_

Just as that thought flitted through her mind, another pang of pain shot through her back as the baby boys danced around in her womb. The tears finally fell down her pale cheeks and the whimpers turned to sobs.

Waverly wasn’t sure how long she’d spent on her hand and knees, on the cold tiles of the kitchen before she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her backwards.

“Wave, hey. Waverly it’s okay. It’s alright. You’re okay” Waverly vaguely heard her wife whispering reassurances in her ear as she held her tight on her lap. The younger woman let the sobs wrack through her body as the warmth from Nicole grounded her, keeping her safe.

After a very long minutes, Waverly had calmed down enough that her tears had stopped. She turned herself around in the redhead’s arms, burrowing herself into her wife’s neck, inhaling her scent.

“What’s happened beautiful? What’s got you feeling this down?” the Sheriff gently asked her.

“I’m not even sure why I’m so upset,” Waverly replied, laughing slightly at herself, “it’s such an overreaction. I’m sorry I woke you up Nic.”

Nicole only held her tighter. “No baby, you didn’t wake me up. The bed just felt empty, you were gone for a little while so I came down here to look for you, Wave. To make sure you were okay, which you’re not, alright? So how about you tell me what’s going through that beautiful brain of yours?”

“I was so cold and the boys are moving around so much, my back is killing me. I haven’t slept at all and I’m so tired. I thought I’d get a hot water bottle to help with the pain and to warm me up, but I made such a mess and I’m sorry, Nic. I’m so fat to-”

“You are not fat.” Nicole tried comforting her wife.

“Nic, I wasn’t even this big when I was full-term with Winter! And I’m only just going to get bigger!”

“Waverly, you are 6 months pregnant with our two twin boys. Your body is beautiful and amazing and you are extraordinary.”

Waverly looked up at her wife, from her arms and pressed a loving kiss to her lips.

“How do you always know what to say?”

“Because, sometimes, I know you better than you know yourself,” Waverly giggled at this response from the redhead, “and right now, I’m going to help you up,”

Nicole gently shuffled out from under her wife, stood up herself before holding her hands out to Waverly and hoisted her to her feet.

“take you through to the living room,”

The Sheriff lead her round the island in the kitchen and into the living room.

“Nic…”

“Shhh baby, trust me. I’m going to hold you close,” and she did just that, “you’re going rest your head right here on my shoulder,” and Waverly did just that, “and we’re going to dance.”

And they did just that.

Nicole led Waverly in a (very) slow dance around their living, gently swaying and twirling as they went.

_Darling, don’t be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

Nicole gently sung into her wife’s ear feeling her finally relax as she did so.

_I’ll love you for a thousand more._

“I love you so much Wave.”

“I love you too, Nic. Thank you so much for this.”

“Anything for you, my beautiful. Head upstairs baby, I’ll clean up and bring you your hot water bottle.” The Sheriff said, wanting to look after her wife.

“Nic...”

“Go baby, I won’t be long I promise.”

By the time Waverly had made it upstairs to their bedroom and got settled again in bed, Nicole was heading upstairs, glass of water, pain meds and a hot water bottle in hand.

“Hey baby, do you want to take these quick? Hopefully they’ll help you with the pain.” Nicole held out the offerings.

Waverly sat up carefully, taking the pills from her wife and downing them with the water. Nicole climbed into bed herself, behind Waverly. Once the brunette was finished with the water, she settled down with her back against her wife’s front. Nicole pushed herself forwards, spooning the younger woman, and placing the hot water bottle between them, so it was in the right place, against Waverly's back.

“How does that feel baby?” Nicole asked.

“Much better, Nic, thank you.” Waverly twisted her head around, placing a kiss on her wife’s lips.

“Of course, Wave." Nicole returned the kiss, "Get some sleep now beautiful. I love you.”

“I love you, Nic, goodnight.”


End file.
